<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fangs by Dainonico, SewerWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483094">Fangs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico'>Dainonico</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch'>SewerWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Depictions of Death, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Knotting, M/M, Magic and Science, Monsters, Multiple Partners, Roleplay, TKS, Vampires, Werewolves, lots of smut, omega mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's not just a house.</i>
</p>
<p>That was Xeno's first realization when he came into ownership of the massive gothic style manor. It was going to be a fixer-upper, a massive mansion he inherited by an eccentric relative who supposedly dabbled in the occult. But his plans begin to change when a young man asks for an invitation into his home, bringing with him stories of the past and a desire to restore the manor to it's previous glory. A home for monsters and humans to mingle... as well as indulge in their most carnal desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Once again, Dai and I are bringing you a fic... based on the many RPs that we have, hehe<br/>This is edited to stream together &lt;3 We hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"What I am telling you, Mr. Wingfield, is that the house is yours now. We can not simply 'take it back'.  You are welcome to sell it, you are welcome to live in it, fix it up, tear it down, but it is now out of our hands. If you have any further questions, please feel free to reach me at--"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno sighed as he reached forward and pressed the 'end voicemail' button on the car's LED dashboard. He expected that sort of response, though he had also definitely wished this place would have never landed in his lap in the first place. Not only was it horribly far away (causing Xeno to not only have to buy a rather expensive last minute plane ticket but also rent a car to drive further into the country), but the house itself didn't exactly have a very good history within the Wingfield family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all honesty, Xeno didn't know too much about the house, or his estranged great-grandfather that once lived in the place. The man was all but kicked out of the family for reasons that Xeno was never actually told about. Xeno's first grandfather had died before Xeno was even born, and Xeno's father himself seemed to hate talking about the guy. A "weird man", into the "occult" and supposed witchcraft, eccentric and strange, squandering the family fortune and all but abandoning his children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, those were always the stories Xeno had been told. Xeno's great-grandfather had also died before he was born, but at the astonishing age of a hundred and twenty-four. Xeno's father would always sneer and say that the man probably made a deal with the devil to live that long, but Xeno was well aware of other humans living to similar ages... some of us were just built to survive, or at least hang on by a thread for as long as they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Xeno's great-grandfather had finally passed, the house (which would have gone to Xeno's first grandfather, if the man had not suffered a rather early death) went to Xeno's father. But that never meant that they visited the place. His dad had simply locked away the deeds and the keys, wanting nothing to do with the old house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the house would no longer bother Xeno's father - not anymore. It was an untimely death, sudden, a sickness that no one had been prepared for, which also had meant that no will had been made. Xeno had no living mother - which meant everything went to next of kin. His father's money, his father's debts, his father's belongings and properties... including the old manor that hadn't had a single soul living inside it for over twenty years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno did not like loose ends. Xeno would deal with his father's estates in the ways that his father could not. It was just a house. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was not just a house. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all started with the front gate. Old wrought-iron, black and honestly a bit creepy looking, rusted shut after years of no use. Luckily, Xeno had come prepared, knowing full well he was visiting an abandoned property, opening the back of the car trunk to a recently bought tool bag and a few other similar items. A crowbar made easy work of the rusted gate, though having to try and bust through it made Xeno quickly aware of what little upper body strength he really had...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Xeno finally drove up to the old property, he finally got his first glance at how crazy this old man was. The house itself looked like some sort of gothic mansion, Victorian style roofing and windows, all done in near black coloring. Windows and doors were boarded up, a fountain out front sat covered in moss and stale green water. Two massive gargoyle-like statues stood out front by the main stars that led to the front door, like two terrifying guards. They, too, were covered in vines and moss, cracks in their stone showing the wear and tear of the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A house would have been something of maybe two or three floors, a few bedrooms, a garage... no, this was a mansion. In fact, the appearance of it all caused Xeno to let out a small, exhausted laugh as he parked his car, finally getting out to get a good look at the place. It looked exactly like your run of the mill haunted mansions. If he had taken his phone out and done a search of 'haunted mansion', he'd be sure he would find one looking exactly like this. Maybe his great-grandfather wasn't insane, perhaps he just liked keeping people away. This place definitely looked like the sort of house that people would stray from visiting... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno was sure to grab the tool box before he headed up the main stairs of the mansion, pulling the house key from his pocket. There was also luggage in the car that held some clothing and other necessities. Xeno planned to stay for a short time, assess what needed to be done to the house, and decide if he wanted to fix the place up before selling it. A good remodel would make this place worth a very, very nice price. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, there was the option of keeping it... But Xeno could already tell as he pressed the ornate looking house key into the front door, the twisting motion causing rust to fall from the door handle... that this was definitely a place he had no intentions in staying at for too long. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It took nearly an hour just to walk around the place. A few rooms were unable to be gotten into just yet, needing unknown keys or seeming jammed, but Xeno could hire a locksmith to come down later to access any damages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In terms of damages though, there was... </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be done. The house was old, very old, but it seemed that his great-grandfather took care of the place during the time that he was actually alive. The damage that existed now was caused just by the wear and tear of time, and perhaps the random rodent visitors that most likely found their ways inside at some point. The furniture had all been covered in white sheets, but twenty years of neglect finds ways to get past something as simple as a sheet. But it at least protected the furniture enough that it allowed Xeno to take a rest on one of the couches, a deep sigh leaving him as he began to write down into a small notepad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Electricians - call them, see if he can get electricity to be turned on and if everything still even works. Plumbers - call them as well, see what damage has fallen to the pipes. A gardener, or perhaps an entire team of them, to begin working away at the overgrowth that had taken over the yard. That locksmith - finally get into some of the upper and downstairs rooms. The place seemed to have a giant basement, but the lock on the door was massive, and the only key Xeno was in possession of was the small front door key that was passed down from his late father. There was a lot to do. But it could be done. This place was not so far gone that it needed to be torn down, at least... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno nodded silently to himself as he wrote more into the notebook, an entire list, things he could finish today, things that would have to wait until tomorrow. Perhaps a hotel for the night... or at least until the place had running water and power...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that a knock at the door caused Xeno to jolt, his body tensing as he snapped his head to look towards the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did... someone know he was coming...? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps a property company coming to talk about buying the house from him then and there, or maybe even just a nosey neighbor that had seen him pull up to the abandoned home. Xeno closed the notebook, setting it down on the old coffee table, and brushed off the dust that had settled on his body as he walked towards the front door. A really, really good dusting... he'd have to add that to the list, as well.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After twenty long years someone finally arrived. He knew it the moment the key got inside the lock and the twisting motion announced that there was life inside the manor once more. He laughed; people normally think that laughing is a noise that comes from the mouth, but when he laughed it was nothing like that. The laugh was in his red eyes, in the way his face changed into a contorted look of joy and pain mixed together, of final relaxation and unrestrained mirth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some small pearly tears ran down his cheeks and he wiped them carefully, letting the laugh leave his lungs as he couldn’t believe it. He really thought that no one would ever set foot inside the manor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to wait a little longer for the night to fall but the cracking of his knuckles and neck could tell he was desperate to come near the place. The night sky was the most beautiful art, almost pitch black with just the moonlight guiding his way; he could feel the night vibrating somehow, whispering in a way that only his ears could hear and he moved his wings faster, red eyes cutely shining as he saw the manor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The form changed and he onced again got two feet and two hands, brushing his golden locks of hair back and admiring the dark gothic structure, sliding his hand to feel the gargoyle’s outline; he felt shivers down his spine as he was too close now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The happy memories came as a divine deja vu, sitting in his synapses for a moment and resetting his mood to remember every single day he passed inside the manor, the gentleman that used to live there for so many years ago and the time they used to spend together, side by side at all times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he couldn’t get inside, the ownership changed since his death and no one dared to come and reclaim this place, but his prayers to the Devil were finally heard and someone was inside. He couldn’t control himself and as he stood in front of the marvelous rusty door, he knocked, thinking on the exchanging of words and how he needed to convince the new owner to let him through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An invitation was needed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and his red eyes got a glassy layer of tears that he blinked away quickly, his undeath heart skipped a beat and he was almost breathless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could it be?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The happy memories are the ones that sustain us, that carry us through the challenging times of loss; there in front of him was a widely live memory, and it felt like turning back time at that happy moment of life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and presented himself, the new owner obviously wasn’t who he wished was. “Good night sir, my name’s Ishigami Senku, may I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno blinked slowly after he opened the door, not entirely sure who he was expecting to see, but definitely not expecting a well dressed young man suddenly asking for permission to come inside. It was only then that Xeno really noticed how late it had gotten, seeing as most of the house was boarded up, anyway. A bit late... for someone to come by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, uh," Xeno tried to show a warm smile, opening the door further but only to let his own self outside, creaking the door half shut behind him. "It's a little late for visitors," Xeno said then, looking up at the sky for a moment. Even a few stars had begun to shine. His gaze soon dropped down to the man. Young - perhaps his age or a few years older, well put together, strange markings on his face that could have been scars... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry - sorry," Xeno shook his head now, "do you... know this place? I only came by today, since I came into ownership of it." Xeno really knew nothing about the place. Maybe this was a weary local, eager to scare Xeno off from a 'haunted' building. There was also the chance that this was a man eager to rob the place, now that the front door had finally been unlocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Senku, it was like glaring at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>again, with a beating heart, with blood running through his veins and light inside his dark orbs; but it wasn’t him. Not even the Devil would bring him back from the dead, Senku had already tried that already, sucking too many cocks with nothing in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s kinda late, my apologies for showing up so suddenly.” He smiled widely and bowed in front of the new owner. “I, in fact, know this place.” Senku quickly read the guy’s mind, looking for a glimpse of information to make him seem trustworthy; he knew it, this albino was part of his bloodline. “I was one of your late father’s assistants, since he hated this place so much I was the one that tried to take care of it.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Just arranging things in boxes and taking note of every needed reparation; your old man never wanted to fix things inside, but he didn’t want to get rid of this place either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? You knew my father...?" It struck Xeno as a bit odd, though at the same time he knew his father never liked to mention this place, let alone talk to Xeno about any work being done with it. With a small sigh, Xeno gave a nod, "that does make some sense, I was surprised at how well kept a few things are. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually everything is a complete mess... but I had expected much worse after being empty for twenty years..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno stared once again at the man. He didn't seem to have any obvious ill will about him, and Xeno was honestly excited to learn a little more about the mansion from someone who actually knew it. Xeno's fingers tapped a few times on the door, thinking it over, before finally walking back inside and letting the door hang open wide. "I'll warn you, the place does not have any running water or electricity. I've been working by candlelight for the past hour or so. But please, come inside. Hopefully you can tell me a bit about this place..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know; I've been here before, remember?” Senku chuckled as he stepped inside the manor. He hugged himself as his crimson eyes wandered through every corner of the rusty place, but still he smiled as the blonde could still see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>greeting him from the living room, teaching him how to eat proper food and how his lips felt every single night. Happy memories have a way of saving when nothing else can, but they also hurt deeply as one can’t have what they used to have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku didn’t pay attention to what the new owner was saying, he just walked past him and stood in front of a door at the end of the hallway; the blonde inserted his pointy finger inside the lock and gently turned it until it opened. A darkness was welcoming him and Senku ran down the stairs towards the basement. The place that started it all and the place he couldn’t allow to be forgotten as other creatures needed him, and after twenty years, Senku was finally home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the basement was the old desk where he used to sit down and write for endless hours, bookcases filled with all sorts of books about the occult arts, boxed with all their stuff and an empty wall with the drawing that brought him to this world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hey! Excuse me?!" Xeno had barely closed the front door before the guy had taken off on his own down one of the hallways. By time Xeno had caught up, he was staring down the darkened stairwell. His fingers slowly traced along the ornate lock... did this man have a key?! If that's the case, simply state that before running off! Xeno dug deep into his pocket, finding his cellphone and swiping at the screen to turn on the back flashlight. Whoever this person was, he was the sort that ran down pitch dark stairs without a worry at all... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Xeno descended, he felt a twist form in his stomach. There was a chance this guy was bad news... there was a chance that he was luring Xeno into something very, very bad. He should have known better and brought along mace or a taser, but such things never crossed his mind before then. With each step, Xeno tried to listen for the steps of his... 'guest', eventually getting to the bottom of the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The basement was... huge, though he should have expected that already. Not only that, but a number of doors and passageways seemed to lead even deeper into the house. Something in Xeno's gut told him to not think about how deep this place went, not right now. Instead, he scanned the basement for the young man, his entire body absolutely tensing as his own eyes fell on a pair of glowing orbs looking back at him. He was quick to raise the flashlight of his phone, prepared to be met with a very reasonable explanation for the cat-like reflective eyes. Perhaps the shine off some bottles. But no, instead the light only illuminated the strange young man, who seemed enraptured with the basement around him. Xeno forced himself not to think about how a human's eyes were not supposed to reflect light like that. A simple optical illusion. An effect of the phone flashlight. He was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Xeno slowly walked forward, "would you care to tell me why you bolted down into my basement? And, also, why are you just standing down here in the dark?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was holding so tightly onto one of the old owner’s journals that he was startled by the sudden flashlight, forgetting that it was uncommon for people to be able to see perfectly in the dark. “Sorry, last I’ve been here I was arranging this place, just felt the need to see if everything was in order.” Everything was there, just how he left it, not a soul had entered into that space, not until he and the new owner came down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to know about the manor, right?” Was it good to tell him? Was it too soon? He probably wouldn’t believe it and Senku wasn’t going to expose himself, not right now. “Care to tell me your name, young man?” He traced his fingers along the books, dust swirling in the air and Senku breathed the old sweet aroma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The echoes of his voice were all around the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can drink until my last drop if that’ll take away your hunger. You poor thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is how the portal works, I need your help to make it safe for everyone in your world and my world.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure, you can live here with me. I like your company.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want an eternal life. Life should end at some point and I’m happy with what we have accomplished. Let’s enjoy the rest of my days together.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sighed deeply, once again trying to hold back the tears, but the memories and the young man’s sight made him want to sob like a lost bat. He smiled at the owner and walked towards him, journal still in his embrace. “What do you want to know about this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno gave a slow sigh. This guy seemed to know his way around the place, so that at least meant he could explain a few things to Xeno. Even still, running down here like that... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno spun his phone's light across the room a bit more, luckily finding the place had a good collection of old, dusty candles. Hopefully the wicks and wax didn't become too brittle over the past few decades. He gathered a few of them, placing them on the desk that the man seemed to be very interested in. Luckily Xeno had kept a few matches with him, lighting the cluster of candles until the basement finally was illuminated by the dull, warm light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep and content breath, Xeno turned to the man once more. "Right, yes, introductions first," he held out his hand, a warm smile on his face, "My name is Xeno Wingfield. And I do have a lot of questions, but first, a name will do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shaked the guy’s hand as he felt how his undeath heart kept missing beats, he had the same name, a foreign voice it meant and it perfectly suited the previous manor’s owner. “As I told you at the door, my name is Ishigami Senku, but Senku it’s just fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the basement was warmly lid, Senku walked around the desk and sat on the chair, dust puffed all around him and he inhaled every bit of the remaining scent, paper and ink, a musty smell, one that tenderly lingered on his nose. “What I’m about to tell you is what I heard from your father and what I read from some journals.” He lied, patting the green journal that a moment ago he was desperately embracing, and outlined the words engraved on the cover, Dr. Wingfield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your great grandfather was different. A person that some would call crazy, but others would call a genius.” The blonde rested his chin on his right hand while glaring at the dark orbs that just sat in front of him. “The art of the occult is not for the faint of heart and you have to believe in order to hear about it.” A wicked smirk appeared on his lips. “Once you start paddling with the occult you start believing in spirits, and when you start believing in spirits you start believing in demons and then before you know where you are, you’ll already be part of the occult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right - right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ishigami Senku</span>
  </em>
  <span>... my apologies. It must have slipped my mind when you..." Xeno sighed, his face and tone turning monotone, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>decided to just take off into the dark basement of my new home?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Yes, that must have been it. Luckily this guy wasn't giving off too many vibes that made Xeno feel as if he should start changing the locks... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Senku spoke, Xeno pulled up another chair, patting the dust off before sitting. The chair creaked, not having anyone in it for decades, but it held his weight just fine. Xeno nodded along to Senku's explanations, peering around the room. He had not expected the basement to be so.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>full.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And not of junk and storage, but actual furniture, desks, old bookshelves and countless old books. Xeno felt his curiosity pique at the books... was his great grandfather the type for classics? First editions?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno's attention fell back onto Senku once his explanation had stopped, blinking slowly before giving a warm laugh, his eyes creasing closed with his smile. "You can spare me the haunted mansion stories, really. I'm a man of science myself, I do not believe in... 'ghosts', or spirits." He sat back further in the chair, his legs crossing as his hands folded on his lap, giving the basement another look. "Though, I do believe in a mental instability which would cause one to be unable to properly perceive their soundings, which would cause them to become lost in the belief of ghouls, ghosts, and demons." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Senku came a low scoff - but Xeno did not hear it. Nor could he see the silhouette of the young woman, her arms crossed, dark lips in a pout. "He's not going to believe anything you say," she said, her form slowly coming closer, hands uncrossing to lay on her hips. "I've been trying to scare him off all day. He won't even flinch. I've been doing all my best tricks, he just debunks everything by stretching science over it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long sigh came from the girl. She had woken up the second that damn key was inserted into the house. It had become her duty, in a way, scaring away anyone that tried to come into the manor, anyone from stupid teenagers and kids to homeless people looking to use the abandoned place as a home. They'd always stay for a day or two before her haunts would send them scrambling out a window. But not this guy - it happened sometimes. The ones that loved to... rationalize...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku couldn’t avoid rolling his eyes when hearing the ghost’s voice; he didn’t move his lips but the girl could read his thoughts.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Don’t talk to me right now, I can’t pay you enough attention.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was just acting as if listening to Xeno’s science related babbling, nodding and humming every now and then</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “But you’re right, he’s just inside a science cage, but he’ll believe, want it or not.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Xeno stopped talking, Senku just shrugged his shoulders and stood up from the chair. “Well, if you’re not gonna listen to the story about the occult, I guess then you’re not interested in knowing about your great-grandfather and the story about this manor.” The blonde was getting more irritated by the second, how dare he talk about the first owner having some mental instability; that mere thought almost caused his fangs to pop out, but it wasn’t the right time. This Xeno guy was totally different from the first one, they surely looked alike and the same blood was running through his veins, but Xeno wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No one would ever compare to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come back tomorrow night to continue arranging the things here in the basement, your late father had already paid me in advance, so it’ll be rude to leave things like this.” Senku smirked and his crimson eyes shined. “I’m a man of honor and I always keep my word.” That would buy him enough time to convince this new owner about the true nature of the manor. “See you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Talk to you later, Luna.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that he climbed the basement stairs and disappeared into the night, vanishing before Xeno could follow him and leaving a soft trail of black smoke behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno watched in a bit of amazement as the man got up, unable to react in time as Senku announced his departure. It was only as Senku was turning away and heading up the basement stairs that Xeno's brows furrowed, quickly standing, "you came all this way to tell me that?!" Xeno moved to begin following the man upstairs, but quickly groaned as he turned back to the basement, snuffing out the candles. Old candles and a dusty basement full of old books and brittle furniture was not a mix Xeno was prepared to make. Once the basement was engulfed again in darkness, Xeno used his phone's light to quickly climb up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can at least explain what your job is, here!" Xeno called out, reaching the top of the stairs, but not seeing Senku anywhere in the house. He hurried then to the front door, opening it and peering outside, but he was nowhere to be found. Xeno let out an irritated sigh, pulling the large door shut. This was too much for one day, and especially in a dark and cold manor. He patted at the pockets of his pants, making sure he had both the home and car keys in possession. Tomorrow he would start as early as he could, and at least try to get this place into a good enough shape that he didn't need to continue staying at the motel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno could not hear the groan beside him, but that did not stop Luna from expressing her anguish with the situation. "Of course, I finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>get to talk to someone that can see me in decades, and he doesn't even talk back..." She looked to the white haired boy, who was supposedly the great grandson of the old man who welcomed her into this house years ago. Her arms crossed as she put herself in front of him, body close, face even closer. Twenty years and no one has even looked at her... Just the illusion of locking eyes with someone would be nice...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Xeno didn't look up, gaze down as he used his phone's light to be sure he wouldn't trip over anything on the dark ground, walking right through Luna's form as he exited the house. The loud closing of the door caused more dust to fall from the walls, leaving Luna alone, again. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was already nearing the end of the day when the electrician walked out of the house. Xeno looked up from the manor's front steps, noting that the man was covered in cobwebs and dust. The electrician had been working for the entire day, ever since sunrise, to get the place lit up. According to the man, the entire house had to be rewired in a handful of places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud sigh came from the man as he neared Xeno on the steps. "Things should be in order now," he said, "you even have a new, top of the line circuit breaker. Replaced the old one - I don't think this place has seen new wiring since the 40's... Speaking of such, there's not a single cable or phone line in this place, you'll have to call the cable company for that, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno nodded in thanks - paying the man before he went on his way. It was not a cheap feat at all... but it needed to be done. There was another appointment for tomorrow morning for a plumber to access the house, but the man on the phone had already warned Xeno that brand new plumbing could take a few days to install. Small steps, one at a time. The place being able to be lit up, though, that brought a lot more comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno entered the manor, testing out a few of the old light switches. Indeed, the manor's foyer came to life, the old chandelier in the center brightening the room... despite the fact that it was absolutely covered in cobwebs. Most other rooms were the same, looking a lot more homey and livable with the lights on... but it only brought more attention to how much dust, grime, and dirt existed in the place. Could Xeno hire a team for that...? Or would he actually be able to scrub this place down on his own...?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the night fell Senku was again outside the manor, deeply breathing before opening the front door and stepping inside. Xeno had already invited him the day before and he still needed to keep looking for some things down the basement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku silently walked through the hall and ran down the stairs, snapping his fingers and forcing the candles to lit by themselves. He couldn’t stop feeling sad by glaring at the basement, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>space, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>space and now it was full of dust, spiders and mold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna, we can talk now.” He said to the air, waiting for the girl to appear before his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku stood in front of the bookcase and took out Dr. Wingfield’s journals, also snapping his fingers and removing all the dirt and dust from every single book, making their bright colors come to life; he also cleaned the desk and chairs, the spiderwebs disappeared and the wood seemed as if someone had recently polished it, just like Dr. Wingfield used to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna, I don’t like this kid.” Senku sat on the chair and started reading one of the journals, looking for the steps and clues that the doctor used to open the portal. “He doesn’t even know about him; it's as if only me and you remember him.” The blonde didn’t want to cry but a rage was cursing through his body and his fangs popped out. “He doesn’t deserve that. “ Senku leaned back into the chair. “But he looks just like him and it makes my heart feel warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Luna felt someone say her name, she appeared immediately next to them. Her eyes wanted to water at seeing Senku again, one of the few people that could see her for what she really was, and not just a shadow out of the corner of their eye. And he was talking to her now...! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she held back those emotions, taking in a deep, happy sigh. "He's really, totally lame! And he acts so... entitled! It's really annoying!" she said, knowing that the conversation was an emotional one, but unable to keep her tone from sounding happy. Just being able to hold a real conversation again...! "Today was absolutely awful!" She said then, her body floating with little effort, gliding in front of Senku, "he invited some gruff old guy in here, and he started ripping out a bunch of the old wires, he even put in a big old ugly gray box down here," she gestured to the brand new circuit breaker that sat near the bottom of the stairs. "I guess it's nice to see better, but I overheard him talking about plumbing and ripping up more stuff..." Luna gave a sigh... when Dr. Wingfield died, she had nowhere else to go. The old man had given her a place to spend out the days of her afterlife until she was comfortable to cross over on her own. But without Dr. Wingfield, the portal couldn't be opened. And the only other person who knew how was banished from the property the second the house's ownership had changed... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think you can do it...?" She asked then, her form floating to peer over Senku's shoulder, looking over the journal he held in his hands. "Could you really open it...? Wouldn't Mr. Fancy Pants upstairs find out...? Sort of hard to hide..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of such, her eyes fell wide, looking up towards the ceiling, "he's coming down here..." </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't much... small noises, the creaks of wood. Xeno had been in the kitchen that night, trying his best to add to his notebook of everything he needed to buy, and the people he would have to hire. But the eerie silence in the house meant it was so easy to pick up on the soft noises coming from the hallway. Xeno's eyes narrowed as he walked from the kitchen, turning into the main hallway of the manor, brows now furrowed as the basement door was ajar. It could be a rodent... or someone snooping about. Xeno had a feeling it was the latter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno's footsteps were quick, bringing him to the basement door, opening it wide and peering down. A soft warm glow of candlelight could be seen illuminating the bottom of the stairway... which only confirmed Xeno's suspicions. He did not hesitate in hurrying down those stairs, feeling a bit of irritation swell up in his chest. Who the hell was this guy, really?! And why did he think he had the authority to just come and go as he pleases?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once at the bottom, Xeno turned into the basement room, locking eyes with the young blonde. His glare deepened, "you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have knocked," he started, glancing now at the dozens of lit candles. He reached for a small switch on the wall, a loud flick filling the room with much stronger light, "we also have electricity now, I could have told you that, if you had announced your arrival like a normal person." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Xeno walked further into the basement room, hands resting on his hips, "it seems, Mr. Ishigami, that we are going to have to talk about some ground rules when it comes to you prattling about in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> house." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna, unseen by Xeno, scoffed as her arms crossed. "See?" she said, learning to whisper into Senku's ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"entitled."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was chuckling at Luna’s words, the kid sure sounded awful but it was so fun to see her floating in the air imitating his voice; the blonde sure had missed her. Then he turned his face to glare at Xeno, chin resting on his palm while closing the journal; his red eyes got startled by the sudden light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Wingfield.” Senku was trying to imitate his serious tone. “Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me the ground rules of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>manor. I’m sorry, since you invited me yesterday I supposed I could enter at my free will, you see, that’s the rule of my kind.” A wild smirk appeared on his lips and suddenly a great thunder could be heard outside the manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A storm was falling and with every cracking boom Senku’s crooked smile became a little wider. “The night’s perfect to talk about the occult, want to hear it now?” The drumming rain on the slate roof just made the atmosphere better, the blonde had just met this kid for two nights and he was already getting tired of him as he needed to open the portal as soon as possible. Others were counting on him, including Luna; everyone had been separated for twenty straight years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Mr. Wingfield, you have to believe in order to hear.” He snapped his fingers and a strong wind blew each one of the burning candles. “You have to hear in order to see.” He signaled the empty chair in front of the desk. “And you have to see in order to be part of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An untamed power reverberated and echoed outside the manor. “Are you ready to know about your ancestor or are you afraid of the truth?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xeno had flinched at the sudden wind within the basement, all the candles being blown out at once. He rubbed at his shoulders, looking around - perhaps a broken window, somewhere, that led to the outside? More repairs needing to be done... it was the exact reason he didn't like the candles in the first place. A massive fire hazard. Not only that, but the storm outside was only filling Xeno with a new fear, not knowing the current state of the roof. Would he walk upstairs later, only to find the entire place dripping with leaks...?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Senku's words were distracting Xeno from worrying too much about repairs for now. He seemed to have a story, and by the tone of his voice, it was going to be quite the far fetched type. Xeno sighed as he sat down in front of the desk, already feeling a little odd, as if he was in the office of a man he barely knew, inside his own basement. But it had become obvious that Senku had known a number of things that Xeno did not. And, if he wished to properly renovate and sell this home, it was best to know exactly what he was working with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, tell your story," he said, his legs crossing as well as his arms. "There are very little things I am afraid of, Mr. Ishigami. You can try your best, though. Be my guest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled at Xeno’s boring demeanor, but he started with his story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From what I read from the journals, your great grandfather was a great guy. Always curious and wanted to know more about nature, about life and about what comes after life. There’s a way to bind this world with the other world, a place called the netherworld where creatures and the undead merge together in seek for a connection with the human beings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It’s hard to find a bridge that unites both worlds, but your great grandfather was an intelligent and capable man. If you believe that God made the Devil, you must realize that all the Devil’s power and playground comes from God itself; so that world that he was so eager to find, was also a creation of God itself. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweat isn’t a bad thing and as your great grandfather leaned his head against the stone wall thoughtfully, he finally found what he was looking for...”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken years to get to this point. The geographical research, finding the exact right town, the ley lines, limestone deposits, everything existing in just the right quantities... But finding the location was only the first small part. Next was the building of the house, something that took, on its own, near five years to complete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield, of course, did not stay around just watching the house be built. He traveled the land in search for the answers he needed, finding anything from old cursed items and haunted dolls to books claiming they had the spells that could wake the dead and open portals to distant realms. The professor took everything he could get his hands on, sometimes even being told by locals that even touching an item would bring a curse on to him. But he wasn't afraid of such things. He wholeheartedly welcomed it. If only it would let him catch a glimpse of that world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the house was done, the entire town knew Dr. Wingfield as an eccentric, crazy man. Some around the town even would call him a witch. They were all names that the professor took in stride. He could care less, it meant less people bothering him, anyway. He had work that needed to be done. And a portal to open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen small ones, natural ones, in a number of places. Small instances in the world where ley lines would meet, or perhaps a tragic event, leaving a well of pure energy in its place. Supernatural activity was always high in these areas. And this house was built not only on a natural limestone deposit, but also a place where multiple ley lines merged together. A perfect mix for supernatural activity. And Dr. Wingfield was determined to open a portal himself, one so much bigger than any before, one that could possibly let out, or let in, an entire tangible being...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed the directions in the old text perfectly, running his fingers over damaged parchment, drawing sigils and markings on the wall of the basement. He was not alone that night, a young man stood next to him, holding the oil lantern with timid hands. The assistant had followed Dr. Wingfield for a few months at that point, most likely for the very pretty sum of money that the professor paid him. But Dr. Wingfield knew the young man found him just as crazy as anyone else. It did not stop him from completing the summoning circle on the basement wall, everything done in red ink. There was one last requirement, needing the scent and mark of blood, Dr. Wingfield putting a small cut into his thumb before using the dark red liquid to write one more sigil in the center, completing the portal. It was it. It was done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield waited, perhaps he waited a bit too long, staring at it, eyes dancing across every line and mark that he made. Everything was perfect, everything matched up. He did it right. So why wasn't it working?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep and shattering sigh, the professor placed his forehead against the brick wall, brows furrowed as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. He must have missed a step. Somewhere. Nothing in the ancient text talked of any summoning words to say, any spells, no candles to light, no sacrifices to make. This was all it was supposed to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he cursed softly, tearing himself away from the wall, turning his back to it entirely as he walked to the far bookshelf. Perhaps there would be a clue in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>'necronomicon'</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he had acquired during his last trip...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... sir...?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield did not turn around, finding the large black book on the shelf, pulling it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir, something is... something is happening, the wall it-- it's glowing--" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield's eyes flicked up, seeing how even the bookshelf had been illuminated by a pale red light. But, by the time that the professor finally flipped himself back around, his assistant was already on the floor, something... </span>
  <em>
    <span>inhuman </span>
  </em>
  <span>pinning him there.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly saw a red light inside the pitch darkness, it almost hurt his sight but it was so pretty, so intense and so alive that it reminded him of what he was hungry for the most. A bit of blood; a food that was so hard to find inside his realm and his weak body didn’t help him to move around freely between small portals like before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature ran with all his remaining strength towards the red light and when his fingers tried to touch it, there was no wall, the fingers passed right through it, then his hand, his arm, his head, his torso and his body. He heard sounds, he felt warmth after such a long time of being trapped inside the black abyss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth started watering and he couldn’t control himself. Food at last. His fangs popped and he jumped straight to attack his prey; fangs sinking deep into the skin, red eyes rolling as he was feeding himself. The copper taste, the thick liquid, the sweet aroma; his tummy was being filled and he felt strangely warm inside as if the prey’s blood was also running through his own veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screaming stopped and the body beneath him didn’t move anymore; he was sucking every last drop, feeling how the body’s skin was sticking to the bone and the cute pinkish tone was turning grey. Tears began dripping down his face, he didn’t feel so good in such a long time, years perhaps as he lost track of time while being trapped inside the black abyss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The food was bringing energy to his brain, thoughts were once again swirling inside his mind and he didn’t know what he was anymore. A weird pale creature, bare naked with green tipped blond hair at a waist length, sad red eyes and long sharp nails in every single finger. The prey was now empty of blood, and the creature sighed in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he heard an echo as some stuff fell to the ground and he turned his glare to the other man inside the room. Drool mixed with blood started dripping down his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was still hungry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield couldn't move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not at first, his body entirely refused to do so, eyes locked onto the pale demon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No... perhaps not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There were no markings, no tail, the body appeared entirely human, if not for the fact that sharp teeth were clasped around the neck of his assistant. Or, well, his now </span>
  <em>
    <span>late </span>
  </em>
  <span>assistant, seeing as the young man quickly stopped making all sounds and movements. This creature was draining him entirely, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How hungry he must have been... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You poor thing..." the professor's tone was soft, not wanting to startle the creature. Red eyes stared back at him, a snarling mouth covered in dripping blood. A thousand things were running through his mind, knowing that he just found his proof, having so many questions, hoping that this thing knew basic English, or at least another human language. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield grabbed a sharp letter opener from the nearby desk, beginning to walk towards the pale creature, making a single shallow slice to his arm before kneeling. It was a gamble. A hope that, in offering sustenance, the monster would see him as someone to trust. "Are you still hungry...?" he asked, now sitting on his knees, feeling excitement fill his chest as he gazed on the pointed ears and sharp teeth. "Come, then, have some more. You can have your fill." Dr. Wingfield outstretched his arm, drips of wasted blood slowly falling onto the basement floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature’s gaze got captivated by the red shining droplets that were falling from the man’s arm. A thought rambled through his troubled mind; everyone is a book of blood, and wherever someone was opened, they were filled with red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crawled on the floor on all fours, growling as he got near the man and tracing his long wet tongue across the trail of blood. It was fresh blood, but it tasted better than the one his first prey had, somehow sweeter. The red eyes glared directly at the black orbs, trying to decipher if the new prey was going to move and attack him, but he didn’t do anything more than to keep staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was now or never. The creature got on top of the man and with both palms pushed him to the ground, immediately piercing the skin of his neck with his pointy fangs and savoring more of that fresh blood; he started drinking, getting himself lost in obtaining even more food and feeling his stomach warmer and a little bit round. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt. God, did it hurt, but the doctor stayed calm. The creature had feasted on an entire human... he should be more upset about that... but such things did not need to be focused on right now. He could only try and trust his gut, that this creature couldn't drink two full humans in one go. His hands slowly pet the back of him - he was so small. A boy of only teen years, or a young adult at most. It was easier to focus on trying to study him, than to focus on the pain... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the creature felt it, he opened his eyes wide; even if he was feeding from that man’s blood, the prey started softly rubbing his back and humming fondly. A soft sound that made him feel strangely calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature closed his eyes for a bit and fully concentrated, opening the prey’s mind and obtaining a few words from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It 's ok.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can feed yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Poor thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly removed the fangs from the damaged skin and softly licked the wound until it fully closed. The man didn’t move and the creature cuddled right on top of him, fondly hearing how the heart was beating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain had stopped - it didn't last long at all, a soft tongue somehow soothing the professor's recent wounds. He expected the monster to run off, or cower... but instead, his warm body seemed to be seeking comfort, nuzzling into the professors frame, entirely content in staying there... Dr. Wingfield allowed this, more so in the fact that he had no idea what else to do. His hand still softly pet at the boy's back, his hair... all the pain in his neck had ceased. Did the saliva heal him...? What an astonishingly useful trick... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Dr. Wingfield sat up, moving slowly, continuously hushing and humming to the creature to calm him, and not alert him to any danger. He pulled the boy away from his chest, finally now getting a good look at him, his eyes still red but no longer glowing with an intense hunger. The professor showed a warm smile, digging in his coat pocket for a handkerchief, running it across the boy's messy mouth. "Do you know English? Do you understand the words I am saying...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature slowly nodded and whispered a raspy “Yes.” His throat hurts as it had been so long since he had spoken a human language but he knew it well before being trapped into the pitch darkness. “English...I can...talk.” he kneeled down, hands on his lap while deeply glaring at the man in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That man was different, the first human that willingly offered his own blood and even patted his pale and malnourished body as if he wasn’t something horrible. The creature looked around the place, stone walls, a wooden desk and bookcases already filled with different books and papers, he turned his face and saw the other man's dead body, how the grey skin was slowly turning black and how the ashes were swirling slowly into the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time he drank all the blood from a human body, there was nothing left and the corpse soon would vanish as if they never existed. A missing person, someone bound to never be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature slid his fingers on his own body, touching his tummy and even smiling when feeling still warm inside. “I’m...full…” The words were returning to his brain, he was able to think once again, how much time had passed? Last thing he remembered was that the Americans were fighting in a Civil War, it was easier to get prey as the humans were blaming the enemies for their lost soldiers, but one night someone saw him eating a child and the screams began. The creature had to hide inside a small portal and after a while he lost consciousness of the time and space as he couldn’t find the way out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No light. No food. No one to talk to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield tentatively touched the wounds on his neck. No... no longer wounds, though very small marks did seem to remain. The important part was; he was no longer bleeding out. The professor began to stand then, using the nearby desk to help steady his body - head immediately woozy and causing his steps to falter just a bit. The creature did still take a good amount of blood... just not enough to leave him dead and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dr. Wingfield looked to the body of his assistant, he saw the way the skin was flaking down, turning into nothing but ash. Yes - at least that was not happening to him. "That is... rather convenient," the professor said, soon giving a small sigh, "I will have to notify his family all the same, though I suppose now I can describe it as a disappearance." He began to poke at his chin, pondering the thought, almost getting lost in the task of it all, before hearing the small muttering of the creature on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I would imagine you'd be quite full, after draining an entire human." Part of the professor felt he should be more appalled by the fact. Stricken with fear by the murder he just witnessed. But such thoughts were so far away, the only true emotion in his body being the one of pure excitement, kneeling down and slowly taking the hands of the creature into his own. "Come, then, you can stand, can't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield was able to tell that the young man was terrified, despite his ability to most likely kill on the spot. Not only that, but he was nothing but skin and bones, looking like he has been a day away from death for a century. With careful and slow movements, Dr. Wingfield looked him over. The sharp claws that sat where simple nails should be, pointed ears, but most of all, those teeth. "Absolutely amazing," Dr. Wingfield let out, a smile curling onto his lips, fingers pushing a bit at the boy's lips to get a better view at them. "I believe - is it true? Are you... a vampire?" He looked then to the portal drawn on the wall, now inactive, "I was... not trying to summon a vampire, it seems the scriptures had become mixed. But," his gaze fell back to his new companion, his expression beaming. He had done it - he found his proof, this was just the beginning. "You have... no idea how happy I am to see you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature nodded and slowly stood up with the help of the man, his legs were shaking but he still had some strength left in them, too used to walking on all four limbs. He quivered when the man touched his lips and glared intensely at his fangs. “Yes…” He muttered. “An undead…” He hadn't heard the term vampire in such a long time, but that is what he was in reality; a creature of the night, with pale cold skin, allergic to the sunlight and that fed with mostly blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man took his hand and forced him to climb the stairs; the light inside the house wasn’t hurting him, but he was getting tired and a bit sleepy from having his first meal after a very long time. The vampire was led inside a bathroom and he sat on the cold tile floor while the man prepared what he called a bath, water began coming out of a tube and a sudden mist appeared inside the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire was curious about what the man was so happily doing, there was no menace nor fear in his black eyes, he didn’t even seem bothered by the death of his human friend. The man lifted him up and gently placed him inside the tub; the vampire’s body quivered when feeling the warm water touching his skin, but after a short while he started to feel good and somehow relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clear water was suddenly turning greyish, from all the dried dirt that was coming off his body. “Why?” He asked the man, not having enough strength to form complete sentences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>...?" The professor paused in his motions for a moment, blinking slowly at the vampire. "That's quite the open ended question, isn't it?" He then said with a smile, reaching for a small clear container with a silvery white cream inside. He poured some onto his hands, lathering them, a fresh floral smell soon wafting around the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you are asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>'why am I happy to see you?'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then the answer is quite simple," Dr. Wingfield's soapy hands now ran across the boy's neck and chest, dirt and grime of what felt like a few decades rubbing from his body. "I have been digging and searching for proof of your kind, for any of the supernatural kind actually, for years. Not for fame or anything, in fact I could care less of what the world thinks of me. I just do not like it when there are answers in the world that I do not know..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you are asking</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'why am I helping you?'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I suppose that is the same answer as before... you have become my </span>
  <em>
    <span>proof,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" the professor looked to the creature with an even brighter smile, his eyes ceasing with it, "perhaps it is a bit selfish of me. I am hoping, if possible, you could answer some questions of my own in the future. There are many things about you that I wish to know." Dr. Wingfield's soap filled hands now began to run through the young man's hair, the suds turning dark once again from the years of neglect. He would have to find some oils... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you are asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>'why am I not currently freaking out about the man who just turned to ash in my basement'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then I could easily explain to you that he was only a recent assistant who did not mean all too much to me, and was mostly helping me for the sum of money I paid him. I will not miss him," a small laugh came from the doctor now, sounding a little nervous, "maybe that makes me seem like a cold person..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And, finally... if you are asking</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'why on earth is this strange man giving me a bath'</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he began, standing now as he grabbed a small bucket near the tub, filling it with some of the water before pouring it right onto the young vampire's head, rinsing the soap and grime away from his hair and body. "Frankly, that is because you smelled absolutely horrid. Now, then," he turned then, grabbing a lush towel from a nearby shelf, holding it open and welcoming the creature forward. "Come, let's dry you off. I believe I have some clothing that will fit you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire listened carefully to every single word the man said, he couldn’t talk as fast as he would like to, but appreciated the thoughtful attention to his slim body. He got out of the tub and shyly walked towards the towel that the man quickly wrapped around him, taking a second one to try and dry his long hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while the man took him to a bedroom, sitting him on the bed and opening a closet; the vampire growled when the man yanked the towel and put a nightgown over his head; how long had it passed since he felt some fabric touching his skin? Too long, already used to wandering completely nude around the dark, but there was nothing worse than waiting in a pitch black world and not knowing what’ll happen to you; the vampire’s imagination turned into something crueler than any captor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind...you are…” He whispered while rubbing the fabric against his face, it felt so soft and warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the man kneel down on the floor and grabbed his right hand and started clipping his black and horribly long fingernails, one by one they were gone from both hands and feet and the vampire once again felt his limbs lighter. “Thank...you…” The man was strangely kind, he had never seen a human so interested in his kind, and then it hit the creature that it seemed they were alone inside the house, if it really was a house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man then sat near him on the bed and carefully braided his long blonde hair; the vampire didn’t notice when it grew to his waist length, but now he didn’t want to think about it, he was finally on the other side, with a clean body, a full tummy and a roof over his head that would protect him from the sunlight. That last thought prompted him to ask a question. “Sun...when?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The sun...?" Dr. Wingfield soon looked out the window, giving a small hum. They - meaning him and his now late assistant - had started this ordeal at exactly 3:33 in the morning. It was not a part of the rules in the scripture that talked about the summoning spells, but so many other texts had told him that it would be the best time for channeling such energies. "It's probably been an hour or so since you've come into this world. Around this time of year, the sun will rise around 5:30 in the morning, and be fully in the sky by 6:30..." he turned then to the vampire, smiling softly, "I would say about an hour until the sun rises. Your kind - they dislike the sun, is that right...?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, it was more than that. Vampire stories always spoke of the monsters combusting into fire at even the slightest shine of sunlight, others saying they would turn to ash. It would be understandable for the creature to be terrified at the idea of sunlight coming through the nearby window. With a small hum, the professor stood from the bed, grabbing the curtains of the window and pulling them tightly shut. "This window faces the north," he said then, pointing to one side of the room, "the sun will rise there, and" he made an arching movement, now pointing to the other side, "and set there. You will not get direct sunlight in this room, so it is best for you to stay here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield walked back to the bed then, hands on his hips as he examined the now clean and tidy creature. Pale skin, red eyes, long hair with colorful tints near the ends. He had assumed the discoloration had been mold or moss, but it seemed to be natural. It looked much more tidy now, a long braid, though a few short strands of hair framed his face. He was... honestly breathtaking to look at, but the doctor decided to keep such compliments to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should... most likely sleep, soon. You must be exhausted, now especially with a full stomach. Though..." Dr. Wingfield trailed off slowly, looking over the creature once more. He did not want this night to end already. He had so many questions. He sat once more on the bed, legs folded as well as his hands, laying in his lap, his expression bright as he smiled at the vampire. "Tell me - where were you, before coming here...? What is that other realm like...? Were you ever human - do you remember your human life? How old are you...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire chuckled at the man’s questions. He did feel tired but he owed it to him to answer some of them, it was the fair thing to do, especially after sucking some of his sweet fresh blood. Speaking was still difficult for him, so he cupped both hands on the man's face and pressed their foreheads together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can share my thoughts with you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield froze on the spot, eyes wide the second the boy's voice entered his mind. His words came out so effortlessly, unlike the raspy attempts at talking normally. His mind must have been so much more put together than the current state of his body. The professor gave a nod, putting his bewilderment aside, eager to hear more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile drew on the vampire's lips as he sighed deeply before continuing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was trapped in the abyss. It’s a dark place between your world and my world, there’s nothing. No creatures, no food, no light. Just you and your thoughts. Portals are difficult to find inside the abyss and it’s so easy to get lost into the pitch darkness; I was unlucky enough to cross a weak portal that sent me there."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The other realm is beautiful. I missed my home so much. The sky is red as we have forever a blood moon to guide our way; the creatures mingled together and exist in a special kind of harmony. We follow what the Devil dictates, but it sure is a wonderful place free of all human form. No, it isn’t hell as hell is oneself, hell is being alone and merely projections of an unworthy human life; there is nothing to escape from and nothing to escape to. Hell is a place where one is always alone. My hell was the abyss.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I was human.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I didn’t live here, I was from Boston and got caught between the 1770 Massacre; it began as a street brawl between the American colonists and a British soldier, but quickly escalated to a chaotic, bloody slaughter. I didn’t even see who attacked me and as I crawl through the dark streets a creature of the night came and tried to finish the job, but while the life was escaping my poor shameful body, the creature took pity of me and just left behind 5 drops of blood, the necessary to keep my heart working and pour some of its own blood on my open mouth. Once you savour vampire blood, there’s no turning back.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I remember parts of my human life, my dear father and our lovely small cottage. I was seventeen at the time of my death, but now I no longer know how old I am.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The vampire glared into the man’s black eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Last thing I remember was the Americans were fighting the Civil War, who won? North or South? What year is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor could hear every thought to the point of nearly feeling the emotions himself. The darkness of that abyss, the pace between worlds. The fondness of the other realm, the freedom there. The painful memories of past wars, giving up on humanity, becoming something barely human. Even the warm, nostalgic feelings of home. Dr. Wingfield felt his breath hitch near the end, feeling a desire to pull the young man into an embrace. How lonely he must have been. For so many years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling away from the vampires forehead, rubbing at his skin softly and oddly enough finding himself missing the connection, the doctor began to think. "The north won, after years of combat... the year is 1927... The war ended during 1867," he slowly nodded, the math coming to him easily, "give or take a year, you must have been in that dark place for nearly sixty five years..." It was really only then that all the numbers were properly adding up. "And you," he began, nearly at a loss for words, his hands reaching up to take the vampire's shoulders, "are over 150 years old. That's..." he began to shake his head, another smile forming. "Absolutely outstanding..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile slowly twisted though, the professor's brows knitting as he thought it over. Nearly half this man's life was spent in a purgatory of blackness. Sixty-some years, twice the professors age, of utter loneliness and hunger. No wonder the poor thing devoured the first thing he saw. Slowly, Dr. Wingfield reached up to take the boy's cheeks into his hands, turning his smile warm once again, "the important thing is; you are out now. No more dark abyss for you. No more decades of hunger. Ah," he looked up then, lost in thought, "we will have to find a proper way for you to feed. I cannot start luring unsuspecting humans here without causing suspicion. I suppose, for now, you can feed off me. As long as you don't take enough to turn me into ash, I have no plans on turning into ash any time soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much time had passed. The vampire leaned into the man’s gentle touches as he heard his rambling, it felt warm and somehow special. Food? Right now he was full but now that his body was getting once again used to receiving nutrients, it was true that he needed more blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take…” His throat ached every time he tried to form a sound. “Just... a little... blood…” The vampire didn’t want to turn that human into ash as it was the first one that was taking so great care of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He curled on the bed, feeling the soft mattress and how the man even placed a cover on top of his slim body. The vampire felt how the blackness came over him, like a blanket of warmth that was taking the shivers away from his body. His red eyes felt heavier and heavier and when he finally closed his eyes, he was sent into a dreamless sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like finally being dead. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed. When the vampire opened his eyes, the room was still black, he sighed deeply and crawled out of the bed, carefully peeking through the window and noticing the pretty moon lighting the ground. So many years without seeing the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his limbs a little bit stronger and slowly got out of the room, touching with his finger pads the house walls as he walked down the dim lighted hallway. The vampire began growling, trying to call out at the human that helped him, he couldn’t find his way across the maze; just seeing doors after doors, creepy portraits hanging on the walls and the vague sound of someone walking nearby, but even if he felt lost, the house had a cozy feeling, nothing like the abyss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield had busied himself around the main library of the manor. It was a massive one - he was very proud of it, actually, spanning two stories and shelves filled with books of all kinds. The basement also held a few shelves, but he mostly kept his occult findings there, for easy keeping. The main library, though, was where the books of the world were kept. History, fiction, countless newspapers of big news. The professor was on a small mission that morning, tearing through his collection, looking for certain titles. He had not slept too well, excitement overtaking him, constantly traveling back to the room now belonging to the vampire, just to make sure he was still breathing, that he was still real... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was night now - and he had been waiting. Waiting for the small footsteps outside that would signal the vampires presence. The sounds of small growls tore Dr. Wingfield away from his work, a brisk pace bringing him to the library door. Opening it, he peered out to see the young man timidly walking through the hallways. The house was easy to get lost in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There you are," Dr. Wingfield said, his voice soft as to not startle the vampire too much. "Come, come. Into here, I have prepared something for you." He coaxed the wide eyed creature into the library then, his smile staying sweet as he soon closed the library doors behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been lost for such a long time," Dr. Wingfield began, placing a book onto a desk that already seemed to have a lot of clutter on it. Books of history, fiction, some filled with images and others only words. "A lot has happened in the past sixty years. You may not want to bore yourself with most human history, but there are a few key things that may interest you. Like this, for example," the professor than pulled an old newspaper from one of the many clean and tidy stacks, placing it on the desk with the other books. A London based newspaper from 1912, this one's title stating with large bold letters '</span>
  <b>
    <em>TITANIC SINKS;</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Great loss of life.</span>
  </em>
  <span>'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield took a seat in one of the library lounging chairs, hands folded in his lap. "You can take your time... I am sure that soon, you will be in tip-top shape again. And, when that happens... I hope I can learn more from you. Preferably, about the portals..." Dr. Wingfield stalled for a moment, taking a deep breath, unsure how the creature would react to his wild plan. "You see. I am trying to build one. A permanent one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire followed the man’s lead and grabbed the book, turning page after page and reading the different news and world events that happened while he was lost in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1868 Revolution in Spain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1873 Economic crisis in Europe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1879 Thomas A. Edison invents practical electric light</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s why he could wander through the dim light house without being burned or harmed by the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1914 World War begins</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the human world suffered during a whole war and he didn’t even know. He closed the book for a bit, he didn’t know how much time he read but it was still night outside. It felt strange and weird at the same time, being trapped in a lonely place and the world moving forward without any care for your own well being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield sat with his own reading material, though most of his time in that room was spent watching the vampire read. He didn't even know what to call the creature yet - but the professor did not find himself too worried about that fact just yet. He was still recovering, still regaining his ability to speak. He would ask later, perhaps, what name he should be using. For now, he was content watching the vampire's eyes dart across the books and newspapers, drinking in every bit of information, updating himself on the status of the current world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think…” The vampire inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting the words leave his lips. “That’s enough reading...for today.” The vampire stood up and walked towards where the man was resting, he sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He was tired of his slow and pitiful talk, so he touched their foreheads together again, letting the man read his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I still feel very weak and my stomach is hurting. Can you feed me? I promise I’ll just take the necessary amount of blood.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mouth started watering and a string of drool began dripping down his chin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your blood is strangely sweet and so fresh, I don’t think I’ll get tired of it and after my stomach is full, we can talk about the portals.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr Wingfield was excited for the surprises the creature would bring to him. He did not, however, expect the vampire to crawl so casually into his lap. His hands instinctively laid on the young man's legs, eyes locked into those eyes that seemed to grow in intensity as he spoke of his hunger. The professor looked down now to his teeth, lips glistening with saliva - but his chest once again rose with excitement, hands shooting up to hold the vampire's chin, thumbs pressing at his lips just like the night before, getting a good look at his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Outstanding - just before, your fangs... they were rather small, you could have even passed as a human with rather sharp canines... but now," his thumb pad began to run across one of his fangs. They had grown now, twice the size as before, long and sharp. His motions had caused a low growl to emit from the vampire's chest, but he did not feel as if he was in any sort of danger. With a genuine smile, the doctor pulled his hands back, laying once again on the vampire's thighs. "You may - but I ask that you try not to get any blood on the chair or carpet," as he spoke, Dr. Wingfield slowly tilted his head, revealing the two small marks that sat from yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire smiled and nodded. “I’ll be clean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth wide and traced his tongue along the man’s neck, the skin felt so soft and the sweat drops made it a bit saltier, he was liking it. Then he let his fangs sink so painfully slow, puncturing the healed wound and rolling his eyes as he blood started pouring out. The vampire sucked the sweet blood out as if his life depended on it, his crimson eyes were wide open, glaring at his food and how the man kept his eyes tight shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll finish soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so strange to eat two days in a row after passing hunger for so long, his hands wandered and started caressing the man’s white locks of hair, still united, still sucking. The vampire let out a satisfying moan and pulled back from the neck, fangs shrinking to their smaller size and tongue cleaning the wound until it was fully closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just drank 300ml.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He liked taking care of the man’s wound, feeling a strange heat inside his body as he did it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I don’t think you can keep feeding me day by day, you’ll end up weaker than me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The vampire sighed deeply and retreated his face from the man’s neck, but remained seated on his lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ask me about the portals.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> One hand was putting one lock of hair behind the man’s ear.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I prefer to be this close since I still can’t talk properly.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield's initial shock during the first feeding had distracted his mind from paying too much attention to the creature's movements. Not only that, but the vampire was still unknown to him yet, a stranger feasting on his neck. But now... Did the vampire realize...? Surely, he must have been aware. His chest was close, breathing atop of the professor's torso, small groans of pleasure coming from his throat. The creature swayed as he drank, ran his hands through the professor's hair, even moaned softly as his wet tongue not only cleaned the remaining blood but offered the healing assistance to close the wounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all a little too much - Dr. Wingfield was thankful when the ordeal was finally over, but not for the sake of pain. In fact, it barely hurt at all, he found. He was thankful even more so for the change in subjects, which allowed him to clear his throat, finding that his grip on the vampire's thighs was quite tight... He released his grasp, a deep breath letting him regain his composure. It would be best, yes... for the vampire to not feed every day. And not just for the eventual iron deficiency that the professor would most likely develop, but also for the fact that he was currently hoping the vampire would not become aware at the erection that tried to form once those moans hit his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Portals,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" yes, a welcome distraction. With a quick lick to his lips, the professor began. A list of detailed questions, what myths were true, which were fake. He needed to know everything, but the smaller details could wait for later. For now, his focus was on creating a portal himself. The vampire nodded along, correcting the professor's hypothesis when he was wrong, or giving an impressed grin when he was spot-on. They would need more things. A bit more time. More building. And a lot more precise spells and incantations. But... it was possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield looked up at the ceiling, the recent blood drinking making him feel a little tired, but not enough to keep his mind from soaring with the dream of it all. "I could do it," he let out, a small chuckle coming from him before he looked back down, hands softly taking the cheeks of the vampire in front of him. "No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we.</span>
  </em>
  <span> With your help, we can really, finally do this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire had loved it when the man held his face and he leaned forward, nose brushing against his.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I know we can do it, especially since I missed that realm.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> One hand slid against the man’s chest, feeling how he was inhaling and exhaling, he remembered how it felt to be so alive.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You can pay me with rats.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When I couldn’t find any humans I used to hunt rats, their blood isn’t as sweet but it’ll do.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He licked his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’ll give you time to recover from the blood loss and then I’ll be able to feed from you again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then tried to talk with his own lips, sharing his thoughts was easier but he still needed to continue practice. “Name…” The vampire pointed at the man. “Your...name.” He hated how his voice sounded, a bit guttural, almost like a fainted growl; he hoped that a bit more days obtaining nutrients for his body would help with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“To be honest I don’t remember my name.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His throat always hurt after saying so few words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How are you going to call me? What am I to you? A pet? An experiment? A coworker?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was something about the man’s body that the vampire couldn’t stop touching, sliding his fingers all around his chest, feeling excited by the scent on his neck and wanting to lick his face and bite a bit more. His red glare was all over the man and the vampire felt his whole body warm from it, he remembered that feeling from his living days but couldn’t put a name on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire was still only wearing the nightgown, that had slightly rolled up, showing a bit more of his white legs and he could feel his bare butt rubbing against the man’s lap. Then he let out a little moan as something wet started dripping out of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh that’s right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he used to produce slick. The nutrients were slowly turning his body back to normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield slowly licked at his own lips, inwardly cursing. He was trying hard - there was a chance that the vampire just didn't realize how alluring his body was being. The words that entered his mind from the vampire swirled in his mind. Experiment? A pet? That notion alone caused Dr. Wingfield to gulp slowly. Perhaps he was wrong... with the way the vampire's hands slowly explored his body, or how his hips swayed against his lap. Was this... common, after feeding? Were his hormones at a new high? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a careful breath, he began to speak, "My... family name is Wingfield," he said, his hands once again falling to lay against the vampire's legs. He was trying his best to keep himself from doing something he would regret. "Most... people, they call me 'doctor', or just 'the professor'. I don't really care much, for names..." Why was he feeling so out of breath? Nothing was happening, he was not partaking in any strenuous activity. He tried to think, think about what he could call this vampire, a name or a term. His grip on the vampire's bare legs slowly began to grip more, his own breath beginning to shudder at the sound of the creature's cute moans, like little mewls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that he felt it - the wet heat soaking his pants. His brows furrowed, looking down as his hands then took the vampire's hips, pulling them closer but also causing the vampire to have to lean back. It was more than obvious then - the erection that was causing a tent in the nightgown. But that was far from Dr. Wingfield's mind, a careful thumb running across the warm and clear liquid that was running down the vampire's legs. "What is this...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire mewled a bit higher when the man moved his body, so many years had passed since he had felt this way as his body had been far too weak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Very well, I’ll call you doctor.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He then listened to the second question and his glare fixated on the man’s thumb that was touching at his wet legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That 's my slick. I’m sorry, it’s normal for me to produce it when I’m a bit...excited.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Even if the vampire’s thoughts were transmitted clearly, his body showed otherwise; cheeks a cute tone of pastel pink, lips slightly parted and proud erection showing through his thin nightgown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>”Some creatures can produce slick.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The vampire closed his eyes a bit, the intense black stare was making him lose his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>”It’s a type of lubrication that comes out of my hole, so it’ll be easy to slip and slide a penis.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another moan escaped from his lips as more slick dripped down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>”It also has a sweet scent, but since you’re not of my kind I think you can’t smell it. They say my slick has a violet and honey scent.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire leaned on and grabbed the doctor’s shirt while glaring at him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ”I guess, since I already ruined your pants, I owe you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield slowly nodded along, the vampire's thoughts entering his mind so freely, but the body in front of him moaning softly as even more of the 'slick' slid further down his legs. Other creatures produced this sort of stuff...? To aid in intercourse, supposedly, though the fact that the vampire was a male made no real sense to Dr. Wingfield just then. More things to research, more things to learn. His curiosity was getting the best of him then, fingers slowly collecting more of the clear liquid, testing out the vampire's theory as he brought the wetness to his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No smell - nothing at all. Rubbing it between his fingers, the professor was able to feel how slippery it was, like a thin mucus. It really </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>aid in penetration, seeing how much was still dropping from him... A small, breathy moan left the doctor as the vampire leaned his body closer against him, his erection proudly pressing into his stomach. There was no more denying it now - this creature knew exactly what he was doing. A small smirk pulled at Dr. Wingfield's lips, both of his hands now falling to lay on the vampire's hips. It could have been his desire to know more - or maybe it was just something about the allure of a vampire. Many texts </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk about the seductive gaze and aura of the undead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single hand slowly moved between the vampire's legs, then, growing completely soaked as a finger rubbed across his hole. Just as he had said - it was where all the slick was coming from. "Tell me..." The doctor began, his own voice sounding huskier than usual, surprising even him. His brows furrowed as the tip of his finger began to rub against the entrance, the most easy push sending the digit into the wet warmth. Xeno had to gulp before continuing, "what... had caused you to get so excited in the first place...? Is this a result of the feeding?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire whimpered when the finger pushed deep inside, his eager hole clenching all around it, he was glad that he could share his thoughts as his lips were now trembling.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Yes, feeding me like you did is considered erotic in our kind.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hips were softly moving around, trying to get more of the finger inside.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Normally I eat until the host is left empty, without a single drop of blood in their body, but like we just did.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He touched the doctor’s cheeks, wanting to meet their lips together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just for mere pleasure, to exchange one’s blood without dying in the moment. It’s exhilarating, it's a thin line between life and death.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew the doctor was just testing his body, but the vampire didn’t care about that as his body was burning with a sudden heat and he needed a quick release. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I’m a male.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The moans were still coming out of his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A male omega if I must say, I can even get pregnant. Not with your seed, I’ll need an male alpha’s cum to fully carry a little creature inside of me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His small cock was brushing against the doctor’s stomach, already leaking with precum and ruining furthermore the nightgown. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I wasn’t like this when I was a human, all these lovely changes came when being transformed into a vampire.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every little movement from the vampire was causing the doctor's finger to sink deeper. There was so much ease to it, as if his body was actually pulling his hand further in... that Dr. Wingfield felt no shame in pressing another finger forward, enjoying the soft mewls that escaped from the creature's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried his best to keep up with all the information. An 'omega' - a term he knew, though he never heard it expressed towards any humanoid creature, at least not in a sexual way. But pregnancy - carrying children - all of it being a change that happened upon his turning into a vampire. It was almost too much to handle with the vampire continuously rocking his body back onto the doctor's fingers. The words that the vampire was saying were technical - medical, even. But that didn't take away the vulgarity of them. The fact that the feeding had caused such a reaction. The wetness on his fingers. The idea of... filling with cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield needed to take a deep breath, trying hard to keep his wits about him. He began to curl those fingers - he had... </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>touched a male like this. But perhaps it was the vampire himself that was making the professor not give a damn about that. Something in him told it was best to curl them, to add one more - a total of three now, not able to reach too deep but that didn't seem to bother the vampire at all. With his free hand, the doctor tentatively took hold of the cock that kept rubbing against his stomach, a tight grip seeming to be just what the vampire needed as another shaky moan wrecked his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire was losing himself into the sudden touch; the doctor’s fingers were making wonders inside of him, curling up and stretching his wet pink void. Every nerve in his body and brain was being electrified; it’s an intimate moment, a great anticipation for what’s yet to come and his mouth kept producing lovely sounds that were echoing all across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He arched his back when the doctor pumped his lonely cock, and he felt how the fingers were immediately wetted with precum. The vampire shut his eyes closed, mewling desperately and swirling his hips like a needy whore as he needed the doctor’s help, pleasure, favor in order to feel good, to feel more. The creatures opened his eyes, glassy by all the arousal that was overwhelming his tired body; the doctor’s eyes bored into his soul and the vampire smiled, sharp fangs proudly sticking out as he groaned louder when a string of cum splattered across his own exposed stomach and the doctor’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit more slick dripped down when the man retrieved his fingers; the vampire felt a slight embarrassment for his sudden demonstration and quickly grabbed the man’s slick coated hand, sucking it clean and letting out a few more moans while their eyes kept meeting. His chest was rising and falling, trying to catch a bit of breath, his whole face was deep red and he let go of the doctor’s hand once he was sure it was perfectly clean of slick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry for acting this way. I sure looked like an animal in heat, but that wasn’t the case... yet.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He caressed one last time the doctor’s cheeks before standing up and noticing the mess he made of that man’s lower half.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I think the best is that I stopped feeding from your neck since I can’t promise to control myself with these.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He completely removed the nightgown and tossed it on the floor before kneeling down right in front of the doctor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I also made a mess of myself.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He turned his red glare to the ground, this had never happened with a human before but the vampire was blaming the long years of hunger he had to endure plus the erotic sensation of feeding from the doctor’s neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so sorry doctor."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all so much - The professor had done his best to keep up with it all. Not only the new information, but every small detail about the vampire essentially fucking himself onto his fingers, moaning so proudly without the smallest hint of shame. There was no hesitation, no thoughts of the fact that the two of them were both males - something that didn't seem to matter at all, given this new information about mating between their kind. He needed a pen and some paper, he needed to be writing this all down, but instead he only focused his mind on not pressing his mouth onto the moaning one in front of him, blaming his hesitation on the fresh blood still coating the sharp and dangerous teeth. Even as the vampire slowly cleaned off his hand which had been absolutely drenched in fluids, the doctor found himself... oddly desiring to lick the shine from his reddened lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as soon as it started, it was over. The vampire had moved from him, leaving his lap feeling cold. It allowed Dr. Wingfield to take a deep breath, a bit of composure returning. The vampire was right - it was best... that they did not continue the feeding for now. He could find a supply of rats...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, right-" the thoughts in his mind, they were... silly. Unnecessary. Only caused by the feeding itself, it had to have had a direct effect on him as well, and seeing the vampire now naked and kneeling on the floor... He shook his head, doing his best to offer a kind smile, "you have nothing to apologize for. You have been touch starved as well as starved in general, it's perfectly natural for your body to seek out such things..." He stood and began to straighten out his clothing, hoping that the vampire did not notice his own erection that had been caused by just witnessing the event. "I will... look into the rat thing, there is someone I can contact for a good hoard, I am sure of that. For now I-... you may wander about the mansion as you see fit." He turned on his heel, knowing for a fact now that he needed to find a private place, "I need to use the restroom. Do excuse me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor left the room and the vampire felt uneasy. It seemed he really embarrassed himself with that lustful demonstration, but he could have stepped down off his lap if the man hadn’t introduced third fingers inside his throbbing hole. A hot flush ran through his body by remembering the whole ordeal, it felt so good to have an orgasm after so many years of not even touching himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire stood up and got out of the room, leaving the nightgown on the floor and walking back to the home where he slept the day before; it was now easy to find his way through the unending halls as the room had his own scent strongly lingering inside. He opened the door and got into the bathroom, opening the faucet like the doctor did and preparing a hot bath for himself as he felt dirty and sticky for all the slick that poured out of his pink hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the tub was filled he slid his body inside, it was big enough and the water covered his body up until his shoulders. The vampire remained there, touching his full tummy and carefully cleaning the dry cum and slick. He’ll have to avoid performing those erotic shows to the doctor and he’ll also have to lock himself up when the heat came; now that he was getting new nutrients coursing through his veins, his body was getting back to normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire’s cheeks flushed a bit by remembering the doctor’s face. He was a cute and handsome man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor was able to finally control his breathing and his train of thought once alone in the nearest washroom. He glanced down at his hand; while it was no longer dirty with - what did the vampire call it... slick? He could still feel a stickiness to his skin left over. His fingers rubbed together slowly, thinking back to it all. What had he learned? None of this had ever appeared in texts of the vampire kind, at least not in such vivid detail... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slow and shaky sigh escaped his lips, leaning on the nearby sink, staring down now at the slight bulge to his pants. He was not ashamed. He had witnessed quite the erotic show. But he also knew that such urges needed to be... </span>
  <em>
    <span>controlled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This vampire didn't even have a proper name yet, only being asked to be called a companion, or even a pet... Not to mention, it seemed that he was not in his right mind, nearly lost to a sudden fit of lust. What consent was there in that...? Perhaps... once this creature had more of his memories and strength, not to mention control... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield's eyes narrowed down at his pants, hands slowly unbuckling at his belt. He would take care of this issue, and promptly afterwards begin looking into where he could obtain a steady supply of rats. Perhaps an exotic pet store specializing in reptiles. Yes. That would be his first choice. The problem was just finding one.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>find one, thankfully, and not too far away. The owner of the store seemed elated to ship a large quantity of the rodents to the mansion's doorstep, while also warning Dr. Wingfield that the creatures multiplied like mad. The professor assured the man that this was no problem, and within a few days, they had arrived. Dr. Wingfield let the vampire do as he saw fit with the things, as long as they were not allowed to run rampant around the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With more days passing, the vampire regained more of his strength. It aided the professor greatly in the building of his portal. The structure of it became important, both in size and also material. A special place in the basement was dedicated to it, a far and massive wall of stone. Dr. Wingfield was happy that he had ordered the building of the basement to be so massive, though, as he learned more of this other world - deemed in most tomes and texts as the '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Netherworld</span>
  </em>
  <span>', Dr. Wingfield became aware that he was going to have to expand even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The builders were beyond confused on why Dr. Wingfield had commissioned a massive two-door entryway be built into the stone wall. Nothing at all was behind it except exposed brick. Not only that, but the material was outrageously expensive. The entire foundation was limestone. The wood of the doors was an imported African wood called 'black limba'. Ornate symbols covered the doorways. Even the doorknob itself was a black and shining obsidian. Such a strange and expensive door that looked like it would lead to some sort of dark gothic ballroom... led to absolutely nowhere, only brick. It would cause more odd rumors about the crazy professor who lived in the house, but Dr. Wingfield didn't care much about that at all. The doorway was complete - now they only needed to complete the necessary rituals and steps to actually open the portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor was absolutely beaming as he ran his hand over the dark wood and stone. It was built for protection. A ward that would not let anyone cross it as long as it was closed. But, with the doors open, anyone would cross. But, of course, he would need the help of someone who knew of that other world to aid in not only opening the portal, but screening who was able to come forth. He looked to his 'coworker', his companion in all of this, no longer wearing a nightgown, but a finely tailored suit made especially for him. It fit him well - and even if the rats were not perfect, they had brought more color back to his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is it," the professor said, grin wide, not caring if it made him look a bit childish. They were at the end of this long and hard journey. Or, at least, the first step. The professor knew that from here on out, things would only become more and more interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire had enjoyed every single day by the doctor’s side, seeing as he was a caring and attentive man; he carefully kept the rats locked inside his room, to eat them alone so as to not disturb the doctor’s appetite during dinner, sometimes when the man would insist, the vampire would squeeze some blood in a glass and drink it right beside him on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tailored suit was a special gift and the vampire felt warm by wearing normal clothes again, he sure felt childish and dirty by just using an old nightgown every day and night. Sometimes while they were working together, the creature couldn’t stop looking at the doctor’s neck, savoring his sweet and fresh blood and feeling ashamed by remembering the lustful show that he performed just that one time. They never spoke of it again and the doctor didn’t even ask about his body sexual functions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we’re already finished with the door.” Most of the nights the vampire rested on the doctor’s chair, only dictating what needed to be done and making sure that the man followed his instructions fully. “There are different kinds of creatures in the Netherworld.” He started explaining. “Depending on the creature that you want to invite to your world, those are the things needed for the portal.” He rested his chin on one hand and glared at the black orbs. “You marked the summoning circle with blood and that was what attracted me here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire licked his lips by remembering that night, it was perfect in almost every sense and it helped him have this new comfy live style. “But to be honest, I’m a bit jealous that you want more creatures roaming here with you, aren’t I enough?” A smirk formed on his lips. “Or do you want to find me an alpha vampire so I won’t need your fingers any more?” He teased; the vampire was dying to talk about that time and he was tired of the doctor ignoring the topic. Many moons had passed since then, months even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep, nervous laugh left Dr. Wingfield as he heard the words leave the vampire's mouth. He had never once forgotten that night. Hell, it kept him awake sometimes, just remembering it, wondering what it would feel like to be inside him with so much warmth flowing out of him... But the vampire had never brought it up, proving more to the professor that it was all a frenzied loss of judgment. Something that the vampire did not wish to repeat... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, here he was, not only bringing it up once more, but in a way that nearly made it sound like he desired it to repeat. With a deep breath, managing to regain his calm, Dr. Wingfield shared a warm smile with his companion. "There is no need to be jealous. No matter what others we may find coming into this world, you are not only my first experience with the supernatural, but you are also my partner in this." His gaze fell to the two dark doors, "If... you were to find yourself an alpha, well, that is a task entirely up to you. But such a thing was never my intention." The words rang true - but that did not mean that the doctor felt an odd sense of discomfort in saying it. Of course there were more vampires, there would not be just one, neither in this world or the next. But would his companion so easily find another one...? Were these... </span>
  <em>
    <span>'alphas'</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy to find...?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield turned to the vampire then, his brows furrowed, needing to know the answer. For so long, he had denied ever talking about that night. "Tell me - really. Why are you so jealous of the idea?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire puffed. “Your partner? I don’t even have a name.” He was trying his best to remember his human name but after many nights the words wouldn’t come to his mind and the doctor just called him “you" or "hey.” Even dogs had a name; it was strange to be dressed in a tailored suit and being treated like a thing. “I don’t know if I want an alpha.” He said while turning away his face, cheeks turning red by the mere idea. “I also don’t know if I’m capable of having heats again, after being malnourished for so long.” Not that he wanted to carry a creature inside him, but it was strange that the primal instinct to mate wasn’t there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m jealous of more creatures roaming inside this manor.” He didn’t want to glare at the black orbs. “I feel special by being with you and once you get to know the other creatures, you won’t be interested in me.” The vampire had dreams of him sucking the doctor’s blood and getting aroused all over again, the doctor’s fingers felt great inside his hole and he wanted to do it again, but if he said that out loud the man would see him more as a pet than a capable thinking creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of the things the vampire said were answering the professor's question, but it was starting to confirm his suspicions. He took a few steps towards his vampire companion, unsure how to actually ask the question at all. He had only ever courted one person in his life - and the marriage had been arranged and far from his own idea. But that was far in the past, and the professor never once tried again, busying himself instead in the occult and all the work that it brought to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no way that would happen," Dr. Wingfield began, now standing right in front of the vampire, "no matter what creature came through that portal, I would never lose interest in you." Was there even a proper way to express it? Seemingly, calling the vampire his partner was not the words he wanted to hear at all. But he could understand where the fear may come from. Who knows what could come out of there. Dr. Wingfield had been filled with stories of strange monsters, ghosts, creatures that could change form between human and animal, demons themselves. But this vampire... was his first. His absolute proof that inspired him to keep going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Wingfield slowly took the vampire's cheeks, forcing him to lock eyes with him. "Does it bother you? Still not having a name..." They had tried ways to trigger his memory, and had also tried a series of nicknames, but nothing seemed to work. But perhaps... a proper title would suffice, for now. The professor hoped that his proximity would speak louder than his words, their bodies nearly touching as he spoke, thumbs grazing the vampire's cheeks, "I... could call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>'my dear'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or, perhaps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'my love'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There are a number of words I can give only to you, and not to a single other creature, if that's what you wish for."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire looked at them, the black eyes that were slowly drilling into his and he couldn’t help but think that he had never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them. The words that the doctor said just made his body tremble and for his hands to cupped in the man’s face, both glaring at each other in an black abyss with shining rubies; the vampire smiled and pressed their foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long has passed since I didn’t speak with my mind? Since you couldn’t read my thoughts?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you prefer my voice?” He whispered, it only was necessary to feed with blood on a daily basis to recover his strength. “Can I also call you my love?” The vampire knew what words meant and it was true, it was special and important for him to be called a different one than any other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fangs popped out as he was feeling so closed with the doctor, he could smell the fresh sweet blood coursing through his veins; they had never touched their faces like that before, not even when he was being fingered by that man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire wanted a tiny bit, just a little taste. He closed his eyes and let their faces get even closer and for their lips to brush against each other; it was a kiss. The creature knew about kisses but never experienced them with a human before, being too young when he was transformed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was not as big of a shock as the professor had imagined it being. As soon as their lips met, Dr. Wingfield's eyes fluttered closed, his hands only wrapping more around the vampire's body, holding the back of his head as their forms moved closer together. A kiss was a symbol shared between ages and races, so it must have been something shared across the creatures of the occult as well. There was no mistaking what it meant anymore. The connection of the vampire's thoughts only cemented it in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature was getting drunk on endorphins and his only desire was to taste some blood and just when the doctor parted his lips, the vampire bit him; sucking some blood and savoring every inch of that mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither the sudden sharp pain or the sudden taste of copper stopped the kiss. The doctor could taste his own blood on his tongue, bitter and metallic, but what shocked him was the shuddering moan that left him as the vampire softly sucked down. It didn't last long - a tongue soon running past his bloody lips, making more of the taste fill his mouth. It should have made him stop, revolt him even, but the doctor only found himself returning the kiss with just as much heated desire. It was as if the bites held a venom, warming Dr. Wingfield's body, convincing him that he needed more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the need to breathe won out in the end, Dr. Wingfield having to pull himself away, hand slowly rubbing at the vampire's jawline. He gave a lick to his lip, the recent wound stinging. He may have to get used to such a thing. With a warm smile, Dr. Wingfield spoke, "you may call me your love," one more kiss fell on those lips, "and even when you remember your name, I will not stop calling you </span>
  <em>
    <span>'my love'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, either." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>